Watch The Sunrise
by Katie884
Summary: Claire finds a friend to watch the sunrise with her


"Watch The Sunrise"

Author: Katie

Pairing: Jack/Claire friendship, set in-between "Outlaws" and "..In Translation"

Watching the sunset had become a ritual for her. The way the clouds seemed to turn different colors never failed to amaze her. It created a sense of peace within herself that was hard to find after losing her memory. She constantly spent time trying so hard to remember what the month before was like. Pacing up and down the beach, looking through whatever luggage was left. Trying to find something that would help her remember.

She had to admit she felt lonely on the island. No one besides Charlie would talk to her, she felt as if she scared everyone. And the fact that crazed jungle boy, as that guy Sawyer called her, killed someone, it didn't exactly make people like her.

Charlie would usually sit with her as she watched the sunset, it would be silent most of the time. He seemed to understand it was her special time, and she didn't mind spending it with him.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A voice said. Claire glanced up and saw the doctor. Jack. He was pretty nice to her when she came back. It seemed as if he wanted to protect her.

"Just watching the sunset. Care to join me?" She said, patting the sand next to her. Jack looked at it for a minute, causing Claire to laugh.

"I don't bite." She said, flashing him a wide grin. Jack visibly relaxed and sat down next to her.

"How are you?" He asked cautiously. She grew silent before answering him.

"A little lost." She admitted. "I wish I could remember what happened to me. I wish I knew how I got away and why he wanted me in the first place." She felt tears well up in her eyes but pushed them away.

"It will come to you slowly. How's your baby?" He asked. Claire didn't respond but studied him intently.

"Do you ever get tired of it?" She asked in kind tone. Jack looked surprised at the question.

"I don't understand.."

"Tired of playing the doctor role. From what I have seen, it seems as if you're in this permanent role of helping others. Do you ever want time to yourself?" She questioned. Jack let out a small sigh.

"Every day. But I'm here to help everyone."

"Jack. I have a favor." She said slowly, her blue eyes shining.

"Yes..?"

"Right now, drop the doctor act and just be my friend. I'd rather have a friend than a doctor right now." She said, a smile playing on her lips.

Jack let out a laugh, a true laugh. "Okay, I'll try."

The two looked at one another, smiling and watched the sunset, a feeling of peace passing through them.

"Claire..it was my fault." He whispered and Claire was shocked to see a pained look on his face.

"What was your fault?"

"Your abduction. You told me you were getting attacked, and I thought it was your pregnancy so I gave you a sedative. You were so angry…you decided to move back to the beach and took the trail. It was the last time I saw you before you came back." Claire watched as tears welled in the doctors eyes.

"Jack.." She pulled him to her and help him as he held gently onto her stomach, careful not to crush the baby. And he wept. No one was watching them, they were all too busy with their own lives to care about the inner dwellings of the doctor and the pregnant girl.

"It's not your fault. Even if I did remember, I wouldn't blame you. So I don't want you to blame yourself." She whispered, her voice sounding like an angel to Jack's ears.

Once he had finished, he sat upright and looked at her.

"Thank you."

"For what?" She asked gently.

"For listening to me. I just..I help with everyone else…and I don't think people are willing to accept I am just like them." He admitted, surprised with himself for telling her this.

"You'll always have me. We're friends." She said sweetly.

A look of realization came across Jack's face.

"I remember why I came over here!" He exclaimed, a smile forming on his face. Claire giggled.

"You mean you didn't come here with the plan to have an actual conversation with the pregnant girl?" She joked. Jack reached in his backpack and pulled out a floppy hat.

"You used to wear it all the time. You found it when going through clothes with Kate, or so I have heard." He said, handing it to her. She bit her lip and let out a laugh as she put it on her head.

"Thank you." She said, feeling a sense of déjà vu as she put it on her head. Jack suddenly put his arm around her and together, they watched the sunset, as a beautiful friendship began.


End file.
